


Pearly Whites

by Allonsy_Elize



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, hiddlestoners
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 09:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2265210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allonsy_Elize/pseuds/Allonsy_Elize
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OFC has an appointment with Dentist!Tom</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pearly Whites

**Author's Note:**

> I had a long appointment at the dentist with too much time to think.

 

“Through here Miss.” The perky dental assistant directs you into a spacious office the dreaded dental chair standing in the middle, to the side there is a lavish mahogany desk with a leather chair and two arm chairs for visitors. “Doctor Hiddleston will be with you in a second.” She smiles again as she struts out of the office. Standing in the middle of the office you aren’t sure what you are supposed to do now. You haven’t been to a dentist in years and to be honest you were freaking out at the moment. “Come on pull yourself together, it’s just a check-up.” You keep repeating to yourself under your breath. You start looking around the office, there were comical dental pictures in frames on the walls, and if it wasn’t for the dental chair, this would look like any other normal office. You reach the section where all his degrees and awards were hung on the wall, and saw there was a lot of them. “At least he is qualified.” You mumbled to yourself as you hear someone clearing their throat behind you.

 

Spinning around you found yourself looking up at a slender giant. He walks towards you with a slight smile playing on his thin lips. His blue eyes sparkling, “I’m Doctor Hiddleston, you can call me Tom.” He says holding out his hand, you note the long fingers and wonder to yourself if he was good with those. “Nice to meet you Doctor Hiddleston.” You mumble blushing slightly, wondering if he heard you. “I see you are admiring my wall, and it’s Tom.” He pulls out one of the visitor chairs and after you flopped into it he strides around the desk sitting down he leans back in the chair watching you intently. “How can I help you today.” He says leaning his head to the side and you spot his eyes roaming across your body. “I, I um, haven’t been to a dentist in a while and part of the medical for my job they recommended that I should get a check-up.” You say trying to avoid his intense blue eyes. “So this is just a check-up, no tooth aches?” he takes some notes on a pad on his desk while glancing up at you every few seconds, when you nod your head he flashes you a dashing smile and you can’t help but start to relax.

 

He gets up and walks towards you and you see the scrubs he was wearing was very form fitting, he smiles down at you as he holds out his hand to help you out of the chair. You get up and start walking towards the dental chair, you can feel his hand resting on the small of your back, steering you towards the chair. A shiver runs down your spine and you have to bite your lip to stop the moan from escaping. “Let me help you get comfortable.” He says smiling down at you as he helps you onto the chair. You hear a timid knock at the door and he glances towards it and you see him shaking his head. “It’s late already, I hope you don’t mind that my dental assistant will not be here, she has a date tonight so I gave her time off.” He smiles at you again. You couldn’t help feeling very comfortable with him, and you wonder if he is like that with all of his patients. “Now you just lie down and relax then we can take a look at that mouth of yours.” he smiles at you again and you relax into the soft leather of the chair. He moves around to take a seat next to your head and suddenly the chair starts moving causing you to let out a high pitch scream. “Sorry darling, I should’ve warned you.” He said moving the chair, to hold your hand, “Take a deep breath for me, I promise I won’t bite.” He smiles at you again as he squeezes your hand, while lowering the chair once again.

 

He positions his chair next to your head and you can feel him brushing against your shoulder every time he moves his chair. “Are you okay now darling?” he asks his blue eyes showing concern. “Yes sorry, I’m just a little nervous.” You say smiling at him, blushing at the intense way he is looking at you, trying to avoid eye contact. He reaches for your hand once again, wrapping his long fingers through yours. “Try to relax, I will take extra care of you.” He winks down at you and moves his chair so he is positioned directly over your head, lifting your chin slightly he says in a whisper, “Open wide.” You do as he tells you and you can see his pupils dilate and a soft moan escaping from his lips. “Excellent.” He whispers as he moves some of the shiny instruments in your mouth. “Magnificent.” His eyes grow darker and you see him swallowing. “Your teeth are,” he takes a deep breath “wonderful darling, I can see you take great care of them.” He runs his tongue over his lips taking out the instruments, he leans over you and place them back on their tray. You find yourself wondering what it would feel like to be kissed by those lips, as he leans over you, you couldn’t help but notice the considerable bulge pressing against your shoulder.

 

Sitting back down his eyes meets yours and it was like an electric current ran through your body. He stands up once again and before you could get up he leans forward placing a soft kiss against your mouth, he held his lips against yours, a soft moan escapes your lips, and you find yourself pressing your lips against his. He runs his fingers across your cheeks and reaching up a shaking hand you place it at the back of his neck, pulling him even closer. He breaks the kiss looking down at you, “I’m sorry darling I don’t know what came over me.” His eyes are searching yours, looking for an answer to an unspoken question. He smiles when you don’t bolt out of the door, he leans down again, pushing you further into the chair, kissing you deeply, his tongue moving into your mouth, dancing with yours. You could feel his hands moving down to your covered breasts, rubbing them through the soft t-shirt material causing your nipples to strain against your bra. “Do you mind darling?” he asks with a grin on his mouth, when you don’t answer immediately you can see him clenching his jaw and a flash of doubt in his eyes. With courage you didn’t know you had in you, you reach for the hem of your shirt, pulling it slowly over your head.

 

He reaches towards your breasts cupping each one in his hands, smiling at you as he gently starts rubbing his thumb over your nipples. “Perfect.” He smiles at you, he moves quickly and before you know it he slides his fingers into the waistband of your jeans, his long fingers moving towards your wet core. He leans down again, kissing you softly as you feel the chair raising a little and you are almost in a seated position. His long fingers makes contact with your throbbing clit, and with nimble fingers he tweaks the swollen bud. You moan against his mouth and as his fingers circle your wet pussy his tongue slips into your mouth, his fingers mirroring his tongue. You lose track of your thoughts as you feel the blazing coil tighten in your belly, as his expert fingers find your g-spot. He moves his mouth to your ear as he thrusts his fingers inside of you, his thumb tapping an imaginary beat against your clit. “Cum for me darling.” He whispers in a deep seductive voice and free fall as your orgasm washes over you. He thrusts his fingers inside of you, prolonging your orgasm and it takes a while for you to catch your breath.

 

Looking down at you he smiles, “Oh darling you are even more beautiful when you cum.” He growls as he starts taking off his trousers and slides them down his legs you spot his noticeable erection bobbing free. “Look what you do to me.” And your eyes watch the magnificent specimen of manhood in front of you. Smiling shyly at him you reach for him, taking his length in your dainty hands, you run your hand slowly up and down his considerable length. “I can think of one or two other things I can do to you.” You say and bite your bottom lip. He takes a deep breath as you squeeze softly, trying to think of how you can pleasure him best. You run your hand up and down his shaft watching him loose control as his cock pulses in your hand, you lean forward and place a chaste kiss on the tip, tasting the pre-cum. You lick the sticky liquid from your lips, smiling up at him watching him through your eyelashes. “Please take my cock into your mouth.” He moans and you can see he is trying to keep control. You slip him slowly into your mouth and his breath hisses out slowly. Sucking softly at first you take him into your mouth, pushing him to the back of your throat, running your tongue over him. “Just like that.” He mumbles as he closes his eyes, holding your head in his hands. You giggle at the way he looks when he is trying to hold onto his last bit of self control. “I have wanted your mouth on my cock since I laid eyes on you.” He says as his grip on your hair gets stronger.

 

Sliding your mouth along his length you suck and feel him pulse against your mouth. You know he is probably very close but before you could continue he pulls away. “I want to be inside you, he says as he pulls on your jeans. You lift your hips to help him pull the tight fitting jeans off, and you aren’t surprised when he pulls your panties down with them. His eyes runs over your body and you find it strange that you aren’t feeling more exposed in front of him. He sits at the foot end of the chair and he pulls you onto his lap, letting your legs hang of each side of him. The position is more intimate than anything you have ever had, his chest presses against your still covered breasts and the friction of the lace against your nipples are driving you mad, he moves his cock with one hand and positions it at your opening, he looks up at you and you make eye contact as he slowly pushes into you. With his hands on your hips, he moves you slowly, you can feel every vein, every ridge of his cock and with each thrust he hits that perfect spot. You can feel yourself building up again and as he moves you can tell he is losing control. His thrust becomes erratic as he starts nuzzling your neck, leaving hickies all over your neck.

 

His breathing comes out in short puffs and he mumbles “I’m close, cum with me darling.” It takes two thrust before you feel him pulsing and twitching inside of you and that sets of your own orgasm, He kisses you trying to muffle your scream as he keeps moving your hips to prolong the ecstasy. When you finally open your eyes you see him smiling at you as you both try to catch your breath. “I should come to the dentist more often, when is my next appointment Doctor.”


End file.
